My litle pain
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Tan concentrada estaba en lo suyo, que no se daba cuenta a quien provocaba, provocaba a una bestia, despertando muchos instintos en ÉL. Aquel instinto animal que le pedía a gritos que esa bella mujer tenía que ser suya… .:.SasuSaku.:.


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance y obviamente MÍA, __**sé original y NO copies**__._

_**Personajes: **__Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Contenido:**__ Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y spoiler._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **__16+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** ¡Hola!, aquí con una nueva historia, este fic esta relacionado con el manga, bueno en realidad ya he publicado en otros lares.

Muchas gracias por su comprensión, Uhmmm y por los otros fics, etto…etto, ¡SUMIMASEN!, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

El primer capitulo, consta de un lemon, pero no os preocupéis, siempre lo trato de hacer suave y decentemente, pensamientos y/o recuerdos: _CURSIVA._

"**Mi pequeño dolor"**

Cada capitulo tendrá una advertencia ¿vale?

Empecemos ^.^

Recuerdos y/o pensamientos del personaje _"CURSIVA"_

* * *

"_**My **__**little **__**pain**__**"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: ¿Madre por accidente?**_

- Positivo-susurró con la cabeza gacha, vio la prueba de embarazo, la tiro contra la pared, se sentía frustrada, cayó arrodillada al suelo, empezó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, un embarazo nunca había estado en sus planes…

Se sentía vacía y destrozada por dentro – nunca tuvo que suceder – masculló con culpabilidad.

El padre, de aquel niño que nunca pidió nacer, no estaría a su lado, era algo imposible, simplemente algo irreal.

Tocó su vientre y, ese vacío le regalaba algo cálido que hacía sentirse bien, no del todo, su pesar era el padre del niño, tenía terror de ir a contárselo a su maestra o simplemente que le haga unos análisis sobre su embarazo.

¿Qué excusa pondría?, lo lograría ocultar pero solo hasta cierto tiempo, porque pasados los cuatro meses el vientre crecería y crecería.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta alguien le buscaba, ¿quien podría ser?, bajó con desgana por las escaleras, abrió la puerta, allí estaba Ino, su mejor amiga, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerzas.

- ¿Sakura, que tienes? – interrogó con intriga.

Vio sus bellos ojos verdes rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

- Yo no quería que pasara – confesó – n-n-no estaba planeado.

- ¿Que, no estaba planeado? explícame – no entendía a lo que se refería Sakura.

La joven peli rosa posó ambas manos en su vientre aún plano – no me digas que…

El silencio se habría prolongado por unos dos o tres minutos - ¿vas a ser mamá? – masculló lo ultimo – ¿y q- q-uien es el padre? – temía escuchar la respuesta…

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Miraba el firmamento nocturno, aquel brillo de las estrellas, le hacían recordar ese brillo especial que poseían esos orbes verdes de aquella joven.

Escuchaba, a cada segundo sus gemidos, sentía su fragancia, el calor de su suave piel, ¡maldita sea!, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Todas las noches pensaba en ella solo en ella y en nadie más era inevitable.

¿Y ahora donde estaría ella?...de seguro en Konoha.

Lentamente empezó a recordar aquel incidente que nunca tuvo que suceder, su mente tenía las imágenes claras y perfectas de aquella noche, que nunca tenía que llegar, pero llegó…

_La luna llena salía con su típico resplandor a reclamar su trono nocturno, junto a sus hijas las estrellas…_

_Regresaba de una tediosa misión__, sentía un tremendo calor, la última batalla había perdurado dos o tres horas, se encontraba fatigada en su totalidad, tan distraída y cansada estaba, que la existencia de un bello lago azul como el cielo ignoraba._

_Ni por un minuto dudó en meterse, primero sumergió los pies para ver como estaba de fría el agua._

_Había perdido el rastro de sus compañeros, por culpa de la gran explosión, para su buena suerte no había salido herido._

_Y la bella luz nocturna le iluminaba aquel rostro inexpresivo y frío, aquel joven pareciese no tener corazón, pero en realidad si lo tenía, ya que va en busca de poder y venganza a la vez._

_La única razón…la muerte de su hermano mayor, provocada por él menor, claro que sucedió antes de saber la verdadera verdad, que esa aldea le había ocultado desde aquel fatídico hecho, que lo marcó de por vida._

_Y al enterarse de la verdad juró por su sangre Uchiha que destruiría la aldea, causante de su dolor actual, mataría a cualquier que se interpondría en su camino…_

_¿__Y lo haría con Sakura?_

_¿__O con Naruto?, que fue uno de sus mejores amigos…_

_Aún seguía fastidiado, por el cansancio, ya que se había enfrentado, por ordenes de Madara, a Killer Bee, en el cual habitaba hachibi, el gran biju de ocho colas._

_Realmente estaba molesto, el tsukoyomi no le había salido como él lo había esperado, decidió descansar en una de las largas ramas de aquellos árboles con gran vegetación tupida._

_El paisaje era simplemente hermoso, y muy romántico, hasta que vio algo familiar, una cabellera rosa como la de…_

_- __Sakura – susurró, ¿que hacía ella en ese lugar? no lo sabía, aún tenía la braga y el bracier puestas, no se consideraba un pervertido, así que decidió irse de ese lugar…_

_Después__ de todo no estaba seguro de que sea ella o ¿si?, algo así como una pequeña voz le hizo regresar, pidiéndole a gritos que se asegure si era ella, con sus habilidades ninja se introdujo entre la gran vegetación, mandó al diablo al contenedor de su curiosidad._

_Seguía con la mirada aquello que jamás había visto en ella, se veía más segura y fuerte, lo cual le extrañaba verla tan pero tan cambiada._

_Lentamente sus prendas cayeron __al piso, y Sasuke no podía creer, ver tanta belleza junta, realmente ere hermosa y seductora._

_Cada milímetro de su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, poco a poco, más y más le gustaba lo que veía…después de todo era hombre ¿no?_

_Empezó a sumergirse en el fondo del lago, era muy relajante, por ella, nunca saldría del agua, no tenía más opción que acampar, al rato decidió salir, y empezó a secar su esbelto cuerpo._

_Primero sus seductoras piernas…_

_Sus voluptuosos pechos…_

_Sus pronunciadas caderas…_

_Y esos labios que decían: __bésame._

_Sin darse cuenta de quien la estaba __espiando y no de una forma sana._

_Ya no podía aguantar, aquel instinto animal que le pedía a gritos que esa bella mujer tenía que ser suya…_

_- __¡No puede ser!- parecía molesta – olvidé ropa limpia – pensó al sacar de su mochila un vestido color rojo –ni modo – empezó a vestirse con el vestido no le quedaba más que ponérselo._

_- __¿En qué estaba pensando? – se decía ella misma, avergonzada de que algún tipejo le viera de forma morbosa, o era obra de su amiga, una pésima broma diría yo._

_¿__Lo hacía a la fuerza?_

_Hasta su forma de ponerse ese vestido, era seductor…tanto que no se daba cuenta a quien provocaba, provocaba a una bestia, despertando muchos instintos en él._

_A la mierda con el autocontrol, deseaba poseerla, no podía controlar sus hormonas, aunque tuviera diesi siete, aún no tenía el autocontrol total y muy pronto cumpliría los diesi ocho._

_Sakura, decidió apoyarse en un viejo y grueso tronco, bebió algo de agua, la luna estaba muy brillante, acampar no sería un problema._

_Hasta que sintió la presencia de algún extraño, sintió miedo y vergüenza, al verse expuesta en ese vestido tan sexy y provocador._

_Pero el__la era una ninja fuerte y nunca se dejaría vencer en el caso de ser un oponente, preparó su kunai en posición de defensa._

_En un sile__ncio puro, se acercó hacía ella como si fuese un demonio que se trasladaba como una sombra, logrando acorralarla contra ese viejo tronco._

_Al ver el rostro del individuo, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y no podía articular palabra alguna, tenía el sharingan activado, desconocía totalmente el tipo de mirada que poseía._

_¿Qué pretendía Uchiha Sasuke?, la tenía acorralada como si quisiera algo de ella, le sorprendía al saber cuan equivocada estaba, ella se había resignado, al ya no poder verlo nunca más…_

_Vio ese rostro frío como el invierno, era…era él, el destino le había hecho una jugada nuevamente._

_- __¿Sasuke? – masculló más que intimidada por la presencia del Uchiha – ¿e-e-e-r-r-res tu? – titubeó, sentía miedo al notar como él, le presionaba ambos brazos contra el tronco, le dolía y mucho, ya que la madera era áspera y dura._

_- __p-p-or fa-vor, suéltame – ordenó tímidamente, no tenía el valor de atacarle, tenía miedo, sus manos no le obedecían._

_Si ella juraba que lo había olvidado, que lo había sacado de su corazón, como si de una cicatriz fresca se tratase, no tenía nada que temer ¿no?, es decir fue muy doloroso, olvidarse de quien amas, es algo horrible y ella aún así lo hizo, nuevamente su corazón le había traicionado…así de simple lo hizo._

_Aquella inocencia pura y ese miedo, se podía denotar en su rostro, le excitaba más y más, ya no había marcha atrás y sería suya hiciese lo que hiciese…_

_Empezó a recorrer, con la otra mano, todo su cuerpo, aún con el vestido puesto, es__e gran escote daba más que hablar, al notar la libidinosa mirada del poseedor del sharingan, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder._

_Iniciaba una tembladera en aquel cuerpecito que tenía en sus brazos – s-s-su-e-el-t-t-ta-m-me – sentía como Sasuke recorría de su pierna hacía su intimidad, lástima que no traía ropa interior – p-p-por f… – su queja fue callada por un beso lleno de salvajismo y pasión._

_No daba crédito, a los hechos…__parecía un sueño, pasaron tres, cuatro segundos para asimilar que Sasuke la estaba besando, tenía que ser un sueño, pero no lo era, no podía entregarse así por así, era lo más valioso que poseía…_

_Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero él tenía más fuerza así que fue en vano, sintió como su delicado cuello de cisne era devorado por sus labios, solo se limitó a morderse la lengua, no soportaba los mordiscos._

_Aún poseía ese seductor vestido, fue acariciando aún sobre la tela, sus pechos, esas caricias tan placenteras que no pudo callar ni uno más, nuevamente poseyó sus labios__ mordiéndolos levemente para callar sus gemidos._

_- __Te deseo – le susurró solo para ella, empezó a lamer el lóbulo derecho._

_Abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba…simplemente no lo creía._

_- __Quiero…que seas mía – nuevamente le susurró jadeante, lentamente empezaba a bajar el cierre de aquel vestido rojo – solo mía…_

_Sentía pánico, su amiga, Ino, le había dicho que la primera vez dolía y mucho – no, espera – trataba de salir de ese aprieto._

_- __Ya es muy tarde – ronroneó como un lobo acechando su presa, dejándole bien claro que ya lo había calentado lo suficiente para regresar el tiempo y dejar las cosas así._

_Intentó escapar de aquel agarre dulce y humillante, los ojos le traicionaron, una lagrima logró escapar, al parecer, al moreno no le remordía la conciencia._

_Al fin pudo despojarle el vestido, como no poseía ropa interior, tenía un esbelto, sexy y delicado cuerpo desnudo a su merced._

_Cogió uno de sus senos, logró sumergir el pequeño botón rosado en su boca, la otra traviesa mano no perdía tiempo masajeaba el otro, sentía como los pelos de su nuca se erizaban._

_Sintió como todo su cuerpo era tocado descaradamente por una de sus manos – ¡ah! – gimió del dolor, al parecer se había pasado…_

_Decidió parar, por una rara sensación y extraña razón no quería dañar esa bella flor… aunque significaba torturarse así mismo, tenía que tener paciencia, tenía que dar los pasos poco a poco, ya que la joven no tenía experiencia en ello._

_Se odiaba a ella misma, por empezarle a gustar aquello, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ser una muñeca, un simple juguete para él._

_Quería, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba: ser amada por Sasuke._

_Habría pasado unos tres o dos minutos, los volvió abrir, vio aquel torso bien formado, era perfecto, bajó la mirada y su leve sonrojo se intensificó aún más…se percató que tenía camino libre para huir, pero él fue más rápido y la cogió de la misma forma, con la diferencia de estar desnudos y esta vez ambos._

_El Uchiha empezó a descender mediante sus piernas aquella zona tan delicada y frágil para una mujer y sobre todo para una joven de su edad._

_Con lentitud acariciaba, esa zona tan frágil, primero metió un dedo, después de segundos otro, empezó hacer movimientos circulares, le dolía tenía que admitirlo, era su primera vez._

_Tenía la mirada perdida en la única luz de la noche, su única testigo, de aquel sufrimiento que aparentemente jamás terminaría, un gemido escapó de sus labios, el joven Uchiha logró esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo, empezaba a meter y sacar los dedos una y otra vez repetía el procedimiento._

_Aquellos labios que empezaban a volverle loco, era una nueva adicción para él, claro estaba, no dejaba de poseer esos labios con pasión, que no parecía tener fin._

_Su cuerpo le exigía que libere a todos los gemidos que ella retenía en su boca, cada beso y él último más profundo, deleitar cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, era un verdadero manjar…_

_El pensar que ella sea solo para él y fuera el primero, le volvía loco en su totalidad, a cada momento que pasaba no paraba de llorar._

_Sentía cansancio, el Uchiha paró por unos instantes, pero poco duró, ya que Sasuke descendía lentamente hacía su intimidad, marcando con su boca, dejando claro que él había estado presente, hasta que llegó a su cometido._

_Lentamente empezó a jugar con su lengua, al borde de la zona intima de la peli rosa, era algo excitante tenerla así, al borde del pánico._

_Sus manos no perdían el tiempo, acariciaba sus pronunciadas caderas, de tanto llorar sus ojos le dolían, estaban un poco rojos e hinchados, pero aún así no paraba de llorar…_

_El pelinegro ya no podía más, la penetró con rapidez y furia, tratando lo más posible de no lastimarle – ¡AH! – chilló de dolor, era demasiado para ella, ya no podía más, clavó sus uñas en su espalda._

_Por unos instantes paró para que la joven se acostumbre a la nueva invasión de su cuerpo, lentamente salió de Sakura._

_Le vio tenía la mirada perdida, sentía dolor, tal vez por que era inexperta, pero ni aún así paró, la volvió a penetrar con furia y lujuria desenfrenada, más y más era la cantidad de embestidas que recibía, hasta que pudo notar placer en su bello rostro._

_Ya no le importaba si le dolía, solo quería sentir que fueran solo uno, poco a poco juntos llegaron al orgasmo, con la diferencia de que Sakura se mordió la lengua para no soltar tremendo gemido y por su lado el Uchiha hizo todo lo contrario._

_El moreno terminó __derramándose en ella, le dejó bien claro que ahora ella era suya y de nadie más…solo suya._

_Al igual que ella se había agotado en su totalidad, necesitaba descansar y recobrar fuerzas para el día siguiente, lo único que le molestaba era el llanto incontrolable por parte de la kunoichi._

_Y hasta ahora seguía corriendo por su delicada piel…_

_- __¿Por qué, porque me haces esto Uchiha? – interrogó resentida en su totalidad, en esos instantes le odiaba por haberla tomado por la fuerza, por haberla lastimado y no tener delicadeza con su cuerpo._

_- __Fuiste un capricho, nada más – dijo con su común frialdad – no te creas_

_Esas palabras fueron directamente como dos filosas cuchillas hacia su corazón, quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero se contuvo – ¿así que, soy un juguete? – se sentía cansada y débil, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para encararlo._

_- __Nunca lo dudes – sus frías palabras eran tan hirientes, para ella, se sentía sucia usada y desechada, lo odiaba con todo su ser._

_Estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero él la cogió a tiempo y logró recostarla y arroparla con una manta, y empezó a contemplarla, no quería irse y dejarla sola._

_Podía llevársela consigo si él quería, pero no podía, akatsuki, era una organización exigente y peligrosa para Sakura._

_No sabía que decidir, si dejar la venganza a un lado y quedarse con ella o a la inversa y así estuvo toda la noche…pensando que haría con su dulce victima…_

_El amanecer llegaba, su mirada empezaba a contemplar el paisaje__ con pesadez gracias a la hinchazón de sus ojos, Sasuke ya no se encontraba a su lado._

_Bajó la vista y – hmp – escuchó el típico monosílabo del chico._

_Decidió ignorarle por completo, se vistió con rapidez, aún con el cuerpo adolorido hizo un gran esfuerzo, cogió su mochila y se fue en rumbo contrario…_

_Había cometido un error en dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero cuando tropiezas te vuelves a levantar y continúas el largo camino de la vida y eso pasó por la mente de Sakura…_

_- __Sakura – la llamó._

_- __Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó – empezó a incrementar la velocidad de forma sorprendente– nunca nos vimos – decía con dolor en el pecho– espero no volverte a ver nunca, ¿entiendes? ¡Nunca te perdonaré! – había sacado ese veneno, que estaba retenido en su interior desde hace tres años, aún seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás._

_Sasuke se volvió hacía el lado contrario, nunca más la vería, ¿o tal vez si?_

_Su orgullo le valía más que pedir perdón o por favor, así que su venganza estaba primero mucho antes que estar a su lado._

_Uno nunca sabe las jugarretas del destino…_

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Su rostro no podía ocultar el asombro – pero, aún no estas segura o ¿si? – la joven peli rosa le enseñó la prueba de embarazo – o vamos Sakura, eso no es tan seguro que digamos – trató de animarla, temía por su amiga.

Sonrió de lado al saber que su amiga había ganado, si, Sakura estaba esperando un bebé, y uno de sangre Uchiha, pero eso ya no le importaba tenía a otro en su corazón – mañana iremos donde Tsunade sama.

- ¡NO!, donde mi maestra no – chilló con pánico.

- Tranquilízate- ordenó con suavidad – ¿por qué no?

- Por que Sasuke es un traidor y… – nuevamente empezó a llorar – tal vez piense que soy una…– susurró con miedo.

- ¿Traidora? –terminó la frase – escúchame Sakura Haruno, de estar embarazada, ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada y mucho menos de ser hijo de un traidor ¿entendiste?

- Si, pero… – quería objetar.

- Él te forzó ¿verdad? – cuestionó esperando una respuesta rápida, al tener presente el silencio de la joven Haruno, solo le sonrió con sinceridad.

- Si te entregaste por amor, eso no es un pecado – afirmó – yo en tu lugar habría echo lo mismo, me hubiese dejado llevar por mis sentimientos, estamos hablando de una nueva vida, así que ni se te ocurra abortar.

- Anímate que mañana es otro día – ordenó- y te haces esa prueba, además me tienes a mí, a Naruto, Sai kun y todos nuestros amigos.

Sakura se tranquilizó, al saber que tendría apoyo y no estaría sola para criar al niño pero había algo que le preocupaba, era mejor no decírselo a Ino, aún no estaban seguras de que ella se encontraba en la dulce espera - vale, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie – dijo resignada – por favor.

- Claro que no lo haré – dijo segura y dándole fortaleza.

- Gracias – nuevamente la abrazó.

- De nada y ahora ve a descansar – le ordenó con suavidad, saliendo de la casa de su amiga.

* * *

Y que tal os gustó, espero que si, y sobre el lemon, espero que no me haya pasado a veces me da vergüenza escribir cuando una pareja tiene intimidad ^/^…

Espero vuestro reviews!

Matta ne!


End file.
